The Judgement
by Froggy-Froog19
Summary: Naruto has died. This is his Judgment. First story. One-shot.


The Judgment

Posted:

Summary: Naruto has died. This is his Judgment. First story. One-shot.

Naruto awoke to the strangest place he had ever seen. That was the only way he could describe the place he was in, it was like a combination of white, black and gray, but without them mixing or being separate. Truly describing it would be like explaining color to someone who is blind and has always been blind; impossible. Looking around though he almost screamed, right behind him was the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

He had only seen pictures of it, and they did not begin to cover how terrifying it was or the incredible aura of blood lust it gave off. He wanted to scream to cry to run away! But he could not, he could not even move. So he watched it, watched it with the intensity of a mouse watching a hawk, and he noticed something. He saw a giant shackle on its right arm with an absolutely huge chain leading towards him. Well it was huge at the beginning, but the closer it got to him the smaller it got, until it was the size of a normal chain used for human prisoners, and it connected to a small shackle on his left arm. He could not comprehend this, he was shackled to _THE Kyuubi no Kitsune! _Was he expected to hold it back or, even worse, be imprisoned _with_ it?! What was the meaning of the chain and shackles that bound them together?

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a presence even larger then the Kyuubi's. He slowly turned towards it, astonished in the back of his mind that he could even move, and saw three beings, for that was all that he could call them. They were completely made of light. One a bright and lively white, another a dark and dead black, and the last a gray that seemed to be a perfect mix of the other two colors. Strangely they all seemed to be as bright as the other, though it boggled his young mind how the color black could bright and dark at the same time. It seemed this place was based completely on the impossible.

He would not say that the gray one spoke, it did not seem like speech to him, but as if it was sent directly into his head, but he did get what it seemed to be sending him. _"Uzumaki Naruto and the Yin portion of Kurama the Nine-tailed Fox, your judgment will now begin."_ The completely androgynous and monotone voice spoke. The lights all seemed to brighten for barely a second before the white one 'spoke' in what seemed to be a bright, lively, feminine voice. _"Naruto Uzumaki your judgment has been passed. While you would normally have been sentenced to a plane where you would exist and nothing more, I believe that you humans call it limbo, yes?"_ Somehow, Naruto was able to muster enough willpower to object to this sentence. "Bu-but I thought that kids were Ino-ina-inaccent! I thought that kids ga' sent ta a good place!" This time the dark light spoke, its voice was deep, dark and masculine. _"No. Because the young are 'innocent' as you say, they are considered blank slates. They have not had enough time nor have they developed enough to really do anything that could be considered 'good' or 'bad'. They are sent to 'Limbo' or as we call it, 'Existence' with everyone else that's good and bad deeds are equal."_

The gray one spoke this time. _"But, as we said before, that is only where you would normally be sent. You are a special case, your father, I believe you would know him as the Yondaime, called upon the 'God of Death' as humans call him," _here he seemed to motion to the black being, _"to seal the Kyuubi into you in such a way that when you died, so to would the Kyuubi. This has caused your own and Kurama's souls to be chained together. This would normally not be a problem, we would just lengthen the chain so that you each could still go to your sentences while being chained to the other, but your souls are so intertwined that it would be impossible to do so without severing the chains that bind you altogether. This would break the deal the Yondaime Hokage and the God of Death had established and bring Minato Namikaze back to life, which is against one of the rules that we have established."_

"'_There is to be no godly intervention in the affairs of mortals unless the god in question is specifically summoned by a mortal to do a specific task, in which case that mortal's soul now belongs to the god in question.'" _The white light quoted.

"_So we have combined your own and this half of Kurama's actions for one judgment. Because this half of Kurama contains all of his 'evil' you have been sentenced to Punishment, specifically realm 723." _Spoke the black light. _"This half of Kurama would have been sent to realm 957, but your neutrality has brought its sentence down." _The gray light intoned.

Suddenly Naruto felt himself being dragged towards a door that he had not noticed before, he tried to stop himself, and, looking over, it seemed that the Kyuubi was trying to do so as well, its mouth was moving though no sound came out to his ears, but Naruto assumed that he was cursing the lights out. When they were halfway to the door their movement stopped.

"_Oh. Well, this is peculiar, no one has ever returned after this length of time." _The white light seemed to say to itself before speaking to Naruto directly._ "It seems that you have been brought back to life young mortal. Do not waste this second chance_." And with that Naruto's and Kurama's bodies seemed to fade away from the plane that they were on.

Author's Notes: This is a product of my mind right before I went to sleep. It has not been betaed. This is my first story (only posted in the first place because I figured that I had been reading stories long enough on here that I should actually post something) and I am very reluctant to post it, please be kind. Please critique. I'm sure I did something wrong in the delivery, but I just really wanted to get this out on . If I had tried to critique it myself I would have never been satisfied (which is a main reason for why I don't really proofread, I'd never want it sent out, I'd get too self-conscious of what I wrote and how I wrote it and try to change it).

Yes, Naruto is talking weird, but he's a kid, so he isn't really able to say all of his words right. I still couldn't say all of my words correctly when I was in fourth grade, so I don't think it's improbable for him to speak oddly.

If anyone was wondering, the black light is the God of Death or Darkness, the Shinigami, and is supposed to be a picture of a very masculine, manly man. He is supposed to signify all things evil, though he, like the other two, is very indifferent to life (not the Goddess) and all mortals in general. The gray light is the God of Existence or Neutrality. She-He is supposed to be very androgynous, really I think of shim more like a hermaphrodite, hir (sher, or shis?) voice is supposed to be monotone, and neutral, indifferent (really the only one of the God's who actually acts like what they are God of). The white light is supposed to be the Goddess of Life or Light. She is supposed to be a symbol of all things good, and is generally supposed to be like a very happy, energetic mother, though she is also indifferent to mortals. The setting is supposed to portray that they all have equal power (so none of that, "Oh, I'm more powerful than you, God of Death, so give me back this mortal!"). Really I only put this in case I confused anyone or they weren't following my train of thought. Really I doubt anyone will read this (sniffles). The author's note I mean.

Oh if anyone would like to know, the 'Heaven' in that place would be called 'Reward', 'Hell' is 'Punishment', and 'Limbo' is 'Existence'.

Oh and sorry if this offends anyone in any way. That's mainly directed at those very religious people who may take offence at how I portrayed the judging of the soul, but it's also for if the way I wrote the A.N. offended you, I've been told that my normal voice sounds condescending a lot of the time, though I do not mean to, and I am worried that that may have transferred over to my writing.

Also sorry for the long A.N. it feels as if it's as long as, or longer than the actual story.


End file.
